22 Sierpnia 2017
TVP 1 05:05 TELEZAKUPY 05:45 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 22/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV ep. 22, Reunion) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Natura w Jedynce - Lato niedźwiedzi polarnych (Polar Bear Summer); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:40 Podmuch energii; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Elif - odc. 73 (Elif, bolum 73) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 157 (s. III, odc. 30) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 157); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 23/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV, Woman of the Year) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Obserwator - odc. /116/; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Agropogoda; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 12:35 To się opłaca - LEADER - turystyka na obszarach wiejskich; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Gwadalkiwir. Wielka rzeka Hiszpanii (Guadalquivir the Great River) kraj prod.Austria (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Elif - odc. 74 (Elif, bolum 74) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Lista przebojów Jedynki - odc. 44; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Czas honoru - odc. 11 Szanowny pan Gestapo - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Komisariat - odc. 30 Szalona dziewczyna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3507; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Zraniona miłość - odc. 69 (Vatanim sensin (Wounded Love), bolum 69) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Rozdarte serca - odc. 70 (Paramparca (Broken Pieces) bolum 70) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Rozdarte serca - odc. 71 (Paramparca (Broken Pieces) bolum 71) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 El Principe - dzielnica zła - odc. 33 (El Principe, ep. 33) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Hiszpania (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Warszawa. Zmartwychwstałe Miasto (DAN CRUICKSSHANK'S WARSAW) - txt. str. 777 48' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); reż.:TIM DUNN; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Z ciemności - zobaczyć świat - /1/; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Zakazany Bóg (Dios prohibido, Un) - txt. str. 777 134'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013); reż.:Pablo Moreno; wyk.:Inigo Etayo, Jerónimo Salas, Alex Larumbe, Eneko Capapay, Guido Balzaretii; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Dom - odc. 8/25 - Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Notacje - Antoni Tomiczek. Loty nad Warszawę 9'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 119 "Komunia" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Dla Boga i ludzi; reportaż 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 104; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1680 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 436 - Bez znieczulenia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 124 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 124) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Na sygnale - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Włoska kuchnia jak u babci - odc. 5/13 Sant’Angelo in Colle (Grandma's Boy, ep. 5 Sant’Angelo in Colle); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Afryka od kuchni - odc. 5/13 Kalifi, Kenia (Tales From The Bush Larder 2, ep. 5 Kalifi, Kenya); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1303 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 12/15 - Obywatel Monte Christo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Cena miłości - odc. 107 (Ask ve Ceza); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - 20/98; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1680 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1681 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na sygnale - odc. 146 "Opowiem ci bajkę" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Bal maturalny (Prom) - txt. str. 777 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Joe Nussbaum; wyk.:Danielle Campbell, Aimee Teegarden, Jared Kusnitz, Yin Chang; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Świat bez fikcji - YouTube' owa rewolucja (YouTube Revolution) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); reż.:Jim Nally; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - txt. str. 777 122'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 89 (Criminal Minds s. 4 Amplification); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 90 (Criminal Minds s. 4 To Hell and Back part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 YouTube' owa rewolucja (YouTube Revolution) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); reż.:Jim Nally; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda - 22.08 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:15 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 134 - Potrawka z szynki z dynią, ciasto z dyni ze skórką pomarańczową; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Tańczący z naturą - Marsz na barszcz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Pogoda - 22.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:25 Plebania - odc. 932; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Drewniane czary - mary; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Ziharon - koncert pamięci Żydów Lublina; transmisja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:05 TELEZAKUPY 13:20 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:40 Agropogoda; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:45 Muzykochanie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klamra; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 134 - Potrawka z szynki z dynią, ciasto z dyni ze skórką pomarańczową; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Z Andrusem po Galicji - Limanowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda - 22.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Był sobie kurort...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 TELEZAKUPY 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:20 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pogoda - 22.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Był sobie kurort...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Klamra; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Z Andrusem po Galicji - Limanowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Ziharon - koncert pamięci Żydów Lublina; transmisja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 134 - Potrawka z szynki z dynią, ciasto z dyni ze skórką pomarańczową; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Klamra; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Był sobie kurort...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Muzykochanie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Plebania - odc. 932; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 134 - Potrawka z szynki z dynią, ciasto z dyni ze skórką pomarańczową; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Tańczący z naturą - Marsz na barszcz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Kabaretowe hity 2014; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Krótka historia - (118) Operacja "Dunaj"; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 5 Twierdza Modlin - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 W Krainie Baśni - odc. 11 Sakiewka - txt. str. 777; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego rak ucieka w spak..; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Powstanie Warszawskie dzień po dniu - odc. 22; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Skarby architektury drewnianej UNESCO - odc. 1 Lipnica Murowana; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Kościół w Lipnicy Murowanej: zachowany w całości z XV wieku, stojący w otoczeniu cmentarza. Reprezentuje jeden z najbardziej archaicznych typów kościoła gotyckiego, bez wieży. Kościół pokryty w całości polichromią: z XV i XVI wieku, a na ścianach nawy i na chórze dekoracje barokowe z motywami dekalogu i tańca śmierci. Perełką świątyni jest zachowany słup Światowida, pozostałość gontyny pogańskiej, a dziś wsparcie dla ołtarza. W kościele znajduje się stary pozytyw organowy przenośne organy. 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:25 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn 12:25 Krótka historia - (118) Operacja "Dunaj"; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1652 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Noce i dnie - odc. 12/12 - A potem nastąpi noc - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dziewczyna z klepsydry; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 15:40 Smaki polskie - Ślimak z żeberek i szynka na szaro; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Baron24 - odc. 20 "Gwiazdka w przewodniku" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 7/7 - Pożegnanie z Dudusiem - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Moliki książkowe - odc. 17 Autowypot; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego rak ucieka w spak..; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Krótka historia - (217) Włodzimierz Lenin; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Powstanie Warszawskie dzień po dniu - odc. 22; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 278; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1652 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 19:45 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Balon, odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 166 - Pogubieni (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Powstanie Warszawskie dzień po dniu - odc. 22; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:45 18 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - "Sukienki Miry" - piosenki Miry Zimińskiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Dzika Polska - Uroczysko blokowisko; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Baron24 - odc. 20 "Gwiazdka w przewodniku" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 7/7 - Pożegnanie z Dudusiem - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 W Krainie Baśni - odc. 11 Sakiewka - txt. str. 777; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Balon, odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Skarb; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 166 - Pogubieni (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Powstanie Warszawskie dzień po dniu - odc. 22; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1652 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Krótka historia - (217) Włodzimierz Lenin; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi odc.199; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Dzika Polska - Uroczysko blokowisko; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Smaki polskie - Ślimak z żeberek i szynka na szaro; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP ABC 05:30 Smerfy - Nie rób drugiemu co tobie niemiłe, odc. 116 (Smurfs A Mile In My Shoes); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Tu mówią zwierzęta - odc. 13 (We Are Talking Animals); serial kraj prod.Australia (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Czekoladowy konkurs - Szwajcaria, odc. 9 (Swiss Chocolate Mouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Cienie, odc. 7 (Shadows, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Bajeczki Maszy - Złoty garbusek, odc. 26 (Masha Tale's); film animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Ruch koniem, odc. 28 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Bali - Jestem kucharzem!, odc. 8 (I'm the cook!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 To Timmy! - Timmy robi show, odc. 7 (Timmy Steals The Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Słoń Beniamin - Latarnik, odc. 8 (Benjamin Blümchen als Leuchtturmwarter); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Tabaluga - Kryształowa kula, odc. 49 (Scrying game); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Domisie - odc. 301 Kto późno przychodzi, ten sam sobie szkodzi; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Smerfy - Wielki płacz, odc. 168 (Crying Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Sam po służbie, odc. 10 (Off Duty Sam); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Rodzina Rabatków - Wyprawa do Wierzbowego Zakątka, odc. 11 (Kazoar the ogre); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Cienie, odc. 7 (Shadows, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Bajeczki Maszy - Złoty garbusek, odc. 26 (Masha Tale's); film animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Ruch koniem, odc. 28 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Milly i Molly - odc 7/26 Sekretne szaliki (Milly, Molly ep. Secret Scarves); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Tomek i przyjaciele, seria 13 - Dobre Uczynki Henia, odc. 18 (Henry's Good Deeds); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Moliki książkowe - odc. 6 Nuda; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Noksu - Konkurs piosenki, odc. 11 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Noksu - Śmieci, odc. 12 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Bali - Jestem kucharzem!, odc. 8 (I'm the cook!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 To Timmy! - Timmy robi show, odc. 7 (Timmy Steals The Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Słoń Beniamin - Latarnik, odc. 8 (Benjamin Blümchen als Leuchtturmwarter); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Tabaluga - Kryształowa kula, odc. 49 (Scrying game); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Smerfy - Wielki płacz, odc. 168 (Crying Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Sam po służbie, odc. 10 (Off Duty Sam); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Rodzina Rabatków - Wyprawa do Wierzbowego Zakątka, odc. 11 (Kazoar the ogre); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Dzień Pokoju, odc. 8 (International day, ep. 8); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Bajeczki Maszy - Złoty garbusek, odc. 26 (Masha Tale's); film animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Ruch koniem, odc. 28 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 28 Noc na morzu Południowochińskim - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Nowe Kroniki Yody, ep. 5: Wyścig po Holocrony (The New Yoda Chronicle: Race for the Holocronus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Mój zwierzyniec - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Noksu - Ostrożnie Julku, odc. 13 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Noksu - Wodotrysk Monty'ego, odc. 14 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Domisie - odc. 302 Domisiowy bohater; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Milly i Molly - odc 8/26 Byczuś (Milly, Molly ep. Beefy); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Tomek i przyjaciele, seria 13 - Pszczoły, odc. 19 (Buzzy Bees); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Bali - Chcę być wysoki!, odc. 9 (I want to be tall!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 To Timmy! - Timmy chce beret, odc. 8 (Timmy Wants The Beret); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Słoń Beniamin - Biały nosorożec, odc. 9 (Da weisse Nashorn); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tabaluga - Smocza góra, odc. 50 (Dragon Mountain); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Kukła Gargamela, odc. 169 (Gargamel’s Dummy); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Pies pasterski, odc. 11 (Sheep Dog Trials); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków - Muzyczna Przygoda, odc. 12 (Face the music); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Chichotek i tajemniczy nieznajomy; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Bajeczki Maszy - Wilk i siedem koźlątek, odc. 1 (Masha Tale's); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Masza i niedźwiedź - Hit sezonu, odc. 29 (One Hit Wonder) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Supa Strikas - Opanowanie piłki, odc. 13 (Ball Control); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Nowe Kroniki Yody, ep. 6: Nalot na Coruscant (The New Yoda Chronicles: Raid on Coruscant); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:25 Inazuma Eleven - Przerażające Cyborgi!, odc. 8 (The Terryfying Soccer Cyborgs!) kraj prod.Japonia (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:55 Maszyna zmian - Sobowtór - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gęś w soli - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Miniatury muzyczne; teledysk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Miniatury muzyczne; teledysk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 06:25 Pasja ekstremalna - odc. 9; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 66 (seria II, odc. 18) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 66); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 202 "Suknia teściowej?" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 203 "Daj żonie palec...!" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 215 - Gwiazdor (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 216 - Sarkofag (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 67 (seria II, odc. 19) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 67); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 KFPP Opole - Opole 2016 - SuperJedynki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. (11); zabawa quizowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - (s. II odc. 1); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Ranczo - odc. 80 (seria VII, odc. 2) - Potęga immunitetu - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Ranczo - odc. 81 (seria VII, odc. 3) - Podróż w czasie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Pierwsza randka - (9); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 115 (seria IX odc. 7) Daleki krewny - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Ranczo - odc. 51 (seria IV, odc. 12) - Fałszerze uczuć - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 204 "Lepiej dobrze żyć z teściową" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 205 "Pogadajmy o facetach" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Smaki zaklęte w nalewki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Rodzinka w komplecie - odc. 3 - Przeprowadzka (Ma femme, ma fille, un demenagement); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 11; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 127 "Kryzys" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 128 "Używki są dla mądrych" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Pitbull - odc. 21 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Pitbull - odc. 22 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 22 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Powstańcy - Dzień 22; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Historia Polski - Dawać świadectwo tamtym dniom; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Powstanie Warszawskie dzień po dniu - odc. 22; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (68) Wenezuela - Boso ale w ostrogach - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 38 Dęblin - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 W labiryncie - odc. 55 - Nóż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Radiostacja Babice; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Żurawie: stworzone do latania (Born to Fly) - txt. str. 777 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Kto wygra mecz 48' kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Tadeusz Śmiarowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Koło historii - Oko w oko ze zdrajcą; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Made in USSR; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; W grudniu 2016r. minęło 25 lat od rozpadu radzieckiego imperium. To było wydarzenie epokowe! Punkt zwrotny w politycznej historii Europy, ale także w skali globalnej. Upadek ZSRR oznaczał koniec dwubiegunowego porządku międzynarodowego i całkowitą zmianę układu sił w świecie. W jednej chwili na mapie pojawiło się aż 15 nowych państw. Celem filmu jest pokazanie, w czym się przejawia powrót do radzieckiej epoki w Rosji, która uważa się za spadkobierczynię ZSRR. Jaka jest wiedza na temat rzeczywistości tamtych czasów, jakie są przyczyny odradzania się ideałów radzieckiego imperium, oraz jakie wynikają z tego konsekwencje i zagrożenia. Dla Rosji i świata. Zrozumienie sposobu myślenia Rosjan w tej kwestii jest niezwykle ważne dla zgłębienia ich postaw wobec konfliktu na Ukrainie i stosunku do państw Europy Zachodniej, w tym Polski. 14:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe Przymierze odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe Przymierze odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Skazani cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Wielka ucieczka. Drugie starcie (The Great Escape - The Reckoning) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Steve Westh; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Historia Polski - Praski sierpień Wojska Polskiego; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Oskarżenie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 1/24; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Powstanie Warszawskie dzień po dniu - odc. 22; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe Przymierze odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe Przymierze odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Przed natarciem; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Heinrich Himmler - anatomia zagłady (Heindrich Himmler) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:brak reżysera brak reżysera; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 12/13 - Przełom - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 "303" - txt. str. 777 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016); reż.:Tomasz Magierski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Czarny Czwartek. Janek Wiśniewski padł - txt. str. 777 105'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Antoni Krauze; wyk.:Michał Kowalski, Marta Kalmus, Marta Honzatko, Cezary Rybiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (68) Wenezuela - Boso ale w ostrogach - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 12/13 - Przełom - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień. - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Panorama Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Na żywo 17:32 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:20 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:57 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 W akcji; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:15 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 00:43 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:59 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Gość Wiadomości 02:21 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 W akcji; STEREO, 16:9 03:11 Światowiec - Macau; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Ginące cywilizacje - Arka praojca - Dogoni z Mali odc. 12 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:46 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:20 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 05:25 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:50 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Artur Szklener; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:20 Chuligan Literacki; magazyn o książkach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Którędy po sztukę - Józef Robakowski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Autor wychodzi 40'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominika Montean; wyk.:Kamilla Baar, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Marcin Bosak, Jan Nowicki, Tadeusz Bradecki, Bodo Kox; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Diabły, diabły - txt. str. 777 81'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Dorota Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Danuta Szaflarska, Monika Niemczyk, Jerzy Łapiński, Krzysztof Plewka, Paweł Chwedoruk, Grzegorz Karabin, Maria Szoma, Wiesław Szoma, Justyna Ciemny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Resortowe lato - Kapitan Sowa na tropie - odc. 4/8 - Cichy pokoik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Resortowe lato - Kapitan Sowa na tropie - odc. 5/8 - Trzecia ręka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Resortowe lato - Kapitan Sowa na tropie - odc. 6/8 - Szantażysta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 100 pytań do... Jerzego Waldorffa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Złote koło - txt. str. 777 93'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Stanisław Wohl; wyk.:Teresa Lipowska, Ryszard Pietruski, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Krzysztof Janczar, Zofia Czerwińska, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Janusz Bukowski, Tadeusz Janczar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Wiktoryna czyli czy pan pochodzi z Beauvais? - txt. str. 777 55'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Jan Rutkiewicz; wyk.:Halina Kwiatkowska, Małgorzata Lorentowicz, Barbara Brylska, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Kazimierz Opaliński, Barbara Marszałek, Kazimierz Fabisiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Diabły, diabły - txt. str. 777 81'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Dorota Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Danuta Szaflarska, Monika Niemczyk, Jerzy Łapiński, Krzysztof Plewka, Paweł Chwedoruk, Grzegorz Karabin, Maria Szoma, Wiesław Szoma, Justyna Ciemny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Portrety - Jan Berdyszak; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Artur Szklener; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Panorama kina światowego - Ilo Ilo (Ilo Ilo) 95'; dramat kraj prod.Singapur (2013); reż.:Anthony Chen; wyk.:Koh Jia Ler, Angeli Bayani, Tian Wen Chen, Yann Yann Yeo; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Europa, Europa - Miłość (Amour) 122'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Austria, Francja (2012); reż.:Michael Haneke; wyk.:Jean-Louis Trintignant, Emmanuelle Riva, Isabelle Huppert, Alexandre Tharaud, William Shimell; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Artur Szklener; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kino nocne - To ja, złodziej - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Panorama kina światowego - Ilo Ilo (Ilo Ilo) 95'; dramat kraj prod.Singapur (2013); reż.:Anthony Chen; wyk.:Koh Jia Ler, Angeli Bayani, Tian Wen Chen, Yann Yann Yeo; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Daniił Trifonow - magia muzyki (Daniil Trifonov The Magics of Music) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); reż.:Christopher Nupen; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:40 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 52; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 48 Hiszpania - "Prowincja Grenada" (188); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Perliczka na nowo odkryta - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Kraj się śmieje - "Nie bójmy się wioski"; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Magiczny świat Luca /1/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (69) - Hobby; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Hity kabaretu - (9) Konczita i inne hity kabaretu Ani Mru Mru (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /42/ - "Zacznij od Bacha" - Zbigniew Wodecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /91/ - "Radość o poranku" - Grupa I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Smaczne Go! - (8); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Życie to Kabaret - Scena Dobrego Humoru - "Z młodymi jak najbardziej" (2); program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Życie to Kabaret - Parodie, parodie - Wieczór parodii kabaretowych; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Magiczny świat Luca /1/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Najśmieszniejsi nad morzem - Gwiazdy Festiwalu Kabaretu w Koszalinie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami 3 - 2013. Ducholand (1) - txt. str. 777; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami 3 - 2013. Ducholand reaktywacja (2) - txt. str. 777; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kapłony w Wilanowie - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (83) Życie codzienne Indian - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 49 Niemcy (189) "Ostsee czyli Bałtyk"; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 52; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Mój pierwszy raz - (odc. 7); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (26) - Mongolia; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 The best of Hrabi - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Na festiwalowej scenie - Edyta Geppert; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /6/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Jest okazja - (4); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 KabareTOP - "Szeptanka" - Bohdan Smoleń; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Kierunek Wakacje - /7/ - Komediowy Śląsk; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Rozrywka Retro - Telepeerele - (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 47 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Na sygnale - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Na sygnale - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 O mnie się nie martw - s. VI odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 M jak miłość - odc. 613; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 98 "Ludwik żelazne ramię" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 99 "Święty Walenty" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Ranczo - odc. 25 (seria II, odc. 12) - Plan awaryjny - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Ranczo - odc. 26 (seria II, odc. 13) - Zgoda po polsku - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 3 - Dług - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 4 - Narkotyk - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 555 - W biegu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Na sygnale - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Ranczo - odc. 27 (seria III, odc. 1) - Płomień duży i mały - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Ranczo - odc. 28 (seria III, odc. 2) - Powrót demona - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 100 "Razem i osobno" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 5 - Róża - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 135 (s. III, odc. 8) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 135); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Ranczo - odc. 29 (seria III, odc. 3) - W kleszczach terroryzmu - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Ranczo - odc. 30 (seria III, odc. 4) - Fakt prasowy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 6 - Anna - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 O mnie się nie martw - s. VI odc. 8/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Strażacy - odc. 10/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Strażacy - odc. 11 (seria II, odc. 1) - Stan gotowości - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 M jak miłość - odc. 613; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 98 "Ludwik żelazne ramię" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Niemiec: 1 runda: FC Chemnitz - Bayern Monachium (Puchar Niemiec: 1 runda: FC Chemnitz - Bayern Monachium) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 10:05 Jeździectwo - WKKW - Mistrzostwa Europy, Strzegom - dz. 3.: Cross; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Triathlon - Magazyn - odc. 7 (odc. 7); magazyn kraj prod.Kanada (2017); STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Strongman - Międzynarodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Szczawnica 2017; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 13:40 FINA Aquatics World- odc. 8 (FINA Aquatics World) - JM kraj prod.Szwecja (2017); STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Piłka nożna - Liga Europy: 4. runda kwalifikacji: Legia Warszawa - Sheriff Tiraspol; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski - JM; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Pełnosprawni - odc. 216 - JM; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - New Haven - 1 runda: (1) (Turniej WTA - New Haven - 1 runda: (1)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - New Haven - 1 runda: (2) (Turniej WTA - New Haven - 1 runda: (2)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Gwiazdy Tenisa-odc. 11 (Gwiazdy Tenisa) - JM kraj prod.Australia (2017); STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Strongman - Międzynarodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Szczawnica 2017; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Boks - Gala boksu zawodowego Londyn: walka (3): Lee SELBY - Jonathan BARROS; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Zakończenie dnia TV Toruń 00:00 Przerwa 10:00 Aktualności Toruńskie 10:20 Pogoda dla Torunia 10:25 Rozmowa dnia 10:40 Wakacje w Toruniu - Puszczyk, puchacz, sowa 11:00 Okienko melomana - Muzyka na wodzie 11:25 Kobieta za kółkiem /2/ 12:00 Powtórka programu 14:00 Droga po medal - koszykówka: PC Toruń - AZS Koszalin - powtórka 15:40 Cosmopolis w świecie Wiedźmina 16:00 Odkrywamy Parki Krajobrazowe Kujaw i Pomorza 16:30 Kobieta za kółkiem /2/ 17:00 Wakacje w Toruniu - Puszczyk, puchacz, sowa 17:25 Nasze Sprawy - SM Kopernik 17:45 Aktualności Toruńskie 18:05 Pogoda dla Torunia 18:10 Rozmowa dnia 18:30 Kujawsko-Pomorskie mecenasem kultury - Święto Piernika 18:50 7 dni sportu 19:10 Wakacje w Toruniu - Puszczyk, puchacz, sowa 19:30 Okienko melomana - Muzyka na wodzie 20:00 Aktualności Toruńskie 20:20 Pogoda dla Torunia 20:25 Rozmowa dnia 20:45 Kujawsko-Pomorskie mecenasem kultury - Święto Piernika 21:10 Nasze Sprawy - SM Kopernik 21:25 Tim Michell w HRP Pamela 21:45 Aktualności Toruńskie 22:05 Pogoda dla Torunia 22:10 Rozmowa dnia 22:30 Droga po medal - koszykówka: PC Toruń - AZS Koszalin - powtórka Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3788 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:50 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 175 8:50 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 636 9:20 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 637 9:50 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 2 10:50 Małolaty Odcinek: 50 11:50 Na ratunek 112 Odcinek: 99 12:20 Na ratunek 112 Odcinek: 100 12:50 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 306 13:50 Słoiki Odcinek: 50 14:50 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 719 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 3450 16:40 Gliniarze Odcinek: 1 17:40 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 234 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 339 20:10 Szklana pułapka III 22:55 Arbitraż 1:10 Nie zadzieraj z fryzjerem 3:45 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 2773 Polsat 2 6:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Program stworzony w oparciu o prawdziwe, dramatyczne historie, które zmieniły ludzkie życie. To historie inspirowane prawdziwym życiem, takie, które mogą się zdarzyć każdemu. Odcinek: 82 7:00 Pielęgniarki Opowieść o kobietach pracujących jako pielęgniarki w jednym z miejskich szpitali. Ich zawód to praca z ludźmi, ale także z ich emocjami. W każdym odcinku widzowie poznają inną historię. Odcinek: 66 8:00 Awantura o kasę Teleturniej sprawdzający wiedzę ogólną, składający się z dwóch etapów. Rywalizujące drużyny muszą licytować pieniądze, dzięki którym zespoły będą mogły odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Odcinek: 208 8:50 Słoiki Krysia i Andrzej sprzedali mieszkanie w Kaliszu i zainwestowali w sklepik z warzywami i owocami w Warszawie. Interes prosperuje. Tymczasem Krysia zaczyna flirtować z dostawcą owoców. Odcinek: 47 9:50 Na ratunek 112 Gdy Agnieszka wraca do domu, zastaje rodziców i brata z objawami grypy. Kiedy ich stan się pogarsza, dziewczyna dzwoni pod numer alarmowy. Operatorka podejrzewa, że rodzina zatruła się tlenkiem węgla. Odcinek: 107 10:20 Gliniarze Maturzystka zostaje potrącona przez samochód. Z zeznań świadków wynika, że nie był to zwykły wypadek - ktoś celowo przejechał dziewczynę. Śledztwo prowadzi do domu szanowanego biznesmena. Odcinek: 21 11:20 Poznaj swoje prawa Partnerka Miłosza, Iwanka Dubow, pochodzi z Ukrainy. Gdy kobieta wprowadza się do Miłosza, zamiast rozkoszować się związkiem para musi walczyć ze stereotypami, zawiścią i podejrzeniami. Odcinek: 39 12:20 Szpital na perypetiach Do szpitala zostaje przysłany cybernetyczny pielęgniarz. Niestety, ma jedną wadę - źle reaguje na alkohol. Ordynator odsyła cyborga do instytutu i dostaje ulepszoną wersję. Odcinek: 23 12:50 I kto tu rządzi? Tomek Czajka, odnoszący sukcesy piłkarz, zwolniony z powodu kontuzji, jest wdowcem wychowującym córkę, Martę. Znajduje pracę w domu samotnie wychowującej syna Agaty. Odcinek: 10 13:20 Świat według Kiepskich Kiepscy martwią się brakiem potomstwa w małżeństwie Waldka i Jolasi. Za wszelką cenę starają się zachęcić młodych do powiększenia rodziny. Odcinek: 403 13:50 Świat według Kiepskich Kiepska wraz z Paździochową uważają, że rodzinę należy przekształcić w sprawnie działającą firmę. Zatrudniają pozostałych członków rodziny jako pracowników etatowych. Ferdek jest oburzony. Odcinek: 404 14:20 Świat według Kiepskich Kiepski wraz z Paździochem dochodzą do wniosku, iż są wykluczeni z życia społecznego. Planują zemstę na społeczeństwie, które ich odrzuciło. Odcinek: 405 14:50 Poznaj swoje prawa Kamil Buczek z żoną Igą i 9-letnią córką Łucją zamieszkali w domu odziedziczonym po jego matce. Przyjmując spadek, Kamil przyjął także duże długi i w związku z tym musi co miesiąc płacić raty. Odcinek: 40 15:50 Miodowe lata Karol wpadł na pomysł wielkiego biznesu - wypychanie ptaków. Kombinuje, jak spieniężyć wygraną Aliny w zdrapkę, żeby móc ruszyć z interesem. Kolega Kurskiego przychodzi z pomocą. Odcinek: 110 16:40 Miodowe lata Córka sąsiadki wyznaje Karolowi i Tadziowi, że wychowawczyni wezwała rodzica do szkoły. Dziewczyna nie ma ojca, a matki nie chce martwić. Karol postanawia odegrać rolę taty. Odcinek: 111 17:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Modelka Natalia Sobierajska łamie nogę przed ważnym pokazem mody. Jej zdaniem niepozorny na pierwszy rzut oka wypadek jest celowym działaniem jej konkurentki, Andżeliki Walczak. Odcinek: 278 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Do Malanowskiego przychodzi przerażony mężczyzna. Ktoś przed chwilą usiłował go zastrzelić w jego domu. Malanowski rozpoczyna dochodzenie. Rodzina klienta uważa, że mężczyzna ma halucynacje. Odcinek: 279 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Marek usiłuje wyplątać się z romansu. Jego adoratorka jest natarczywa, często dzwoni i pisze SMS-y. Tymczasem okazuje się, że osobiste problemy Marka związane są z kolejnym zleceniem detektywów. Odcinek: 280 19:00 Gliniarze Na jednym z osiedli działa mściciel, zwany przez mieszkańców "Batmanem". Do tej pory jego akcje kończyły się siniakami. Tym razem policja zostaje wezwana do pobicia, po którym ofiara walczy o życie. Odcinek: 22 20:05 Wydarzenia Wiadomości z kraju i ze świata. Relacje korespondentów na temat bieżącej sytuacji politycznej, społecznej i gospodarczej. 20:45 Trudne sprawy 17-letnia Aldona Stróżyńska chce polecieć na wakacje na Ibizę z przyjaciółką, Darią Giżewską. W przeciwieństwie do Darii, której tata Tobiasz Giżewski jest zamożny, Aldony nie stać na urlop. Odcinek: 536 21:45 Dlaczego ja? Serial, w którym ludzie dotknięci przez los zastanawiają się, kto wymusił na nich podjęcie trudnych decyzji w stosunku do siebie i bliskich i w jakimś sensie wyrzucił ich poza nawias społeczeństwa. Odcinek: 476 22:50 Świat według Kiepskich Krzesło pęka pod Haliną. Ferdek zaczyna ulepszać mebel i wzbogacać o nowe funkcje, które mają zapewnić użytkownikom większy komfort. Stwierdza, że fotel jest największym dziełem jego życia. Odcinek: 373 23:20 I kto tu rządzi? Tomek Czajka, odnoszący sukcesy piłkarz, zwolniony z powodu kontuzji, jest wdowcem wychowującym córkę, Martę. Znajduje pracę w domu samotnie wychowującej syna Agaty. Odcinek: 10 23:50 Zdrady Bohaterowie podejrzewają życiowych partnerów o zdradę. Prywatny detektyw pomaga im w odkryciu prawdy. Zainteresowani decydują, czy należy przerwać dochodzenie, czy też je kontynuować. Odcinek: 2 0:50 Na ratunek 112 Gdy Agnieszka wraca do domu, zastaje rodziców i brata z objawami grypy. Kiedy ich stan się pogarsza, dziewczyna dzwoni pod numer alarmowy. Operatorka podejrzewa, że rodzina zatruła się tlenkiem węgla. Odcinek: 107 1:25 Gliniarze Na jednym z osiedli działa mściciel, zwany przez mieszkańców "Batmanem". Do tej pory jego akcje kończyły się siniakami. Tym razem policja zostaje wezwana do pobicia, po którym ofiara walczy o życie. Odcinek: 22 2:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości z kraju i ze świata. Relacje korespondentów na temat bieżącej sytuacji politycznej, społecznej i gospodarczej. 3:00 Interwencja Magazyn reporterski zajmujący się dramatami i problemami wymagającymi interwencji. Autorzy wykrywają afery i nieprawidłowości w instytucjach, które mają strzec prawa i porządku. 3:20 Pierwsza miłość Artur i Karol rozpoczynają poszukiwania Sabiny, która wciąż milczy. Aleks wyznaje Kulczyckiemu prawdę o spisku z Matejką, proponując jednocześnie pomoc w pogrążeniu "Marker's Trade". Odcinek: 2500 4:05 Świat według Kiepskich Kiepscy martwią się brakiem potomstwa w małżeństwie Waldka i Jolasi. Za wszelką cenę starają się zachęcić młodych do powiększenia rodziny. Odcinek: 403 4:35 Zdrady Bohaterowie podejrzewają życiowych partnerów o zdradę. Prywatny detektyw pomaga im w odkryciu prawdy. Zainteresowani decydują, czy należy przerwać dochodzenie, czy też je kontynuować. Odcinek: 15 5:35 Daleko od noszy Ordynator dowiaduje się, iż Ministerstwo Finansów podnosi akcyzę na wyroby tytoniowe o 25 procent. Wszystkie paczki z papierosami personelu rekwiruje, gdyż nie ma zamiaru rozstawać się z nałogiem. Odcinek: 9 ATM Rozrywka 6:00 Disco Gramy Poranny program muzyczno-rozrywkowy. Nietuzinkowi prowadzący prezentują ciekawe wywiady z gwiazdami, ale też przeprowadzają przepełnione humorem rozmowy z widzami. 7:00 Awantura o kasę Teleturniej sprawdzający wiedzę ogólną, składający się z dwóch etapów. Rywalizujące drużyny muszą licytować pieniądze, dzięki którym zespoły będą mogły odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Odcinek: 107 8:00 Pierwsza miłość Matejka przedstawia policji mocne dowody obciążające syna. Melka postanawia zapisać się na kurs przygotowawczy do pracy w policji. Marek próbuje odnaleźć Gosię, z którą wciąż nie ma kontaktu. Odcinek: 2502 8:40 Ewa gotuje Program Ewy Wachowicz, w którym autorka pokaże, jak gotować zgodnie z najnowszymi trendami kulinarnymi przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu polskiej tradycji. Odcinek: 270 9:15 Ewa gotuje Program Ewy Wachowicz, w którym autorka pokaże, jak gotować zgodnie z najnowszymi trendami kulinarnymi przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu polskiej tradycji. Odcinek: 271 9:45 Pitu Pitu Odcinek: 10 9:50 Pitu Pitu Odcinek: 11 9:55 Pitu Pitu Odcinek: 12 10:00 Daleko od noszy Z ministerstwa przychodzi polecenie, by szpital udał się na misją do Afryki. Personel, w ramach przyzwyczajania się, ma się do siebie zwracać "siostro" i "bracie". Ordynator zostaje ojcem Bronisławem. Odcinek: 106 10:30 Pielęgniarki 14-letni Kamil miał wypadek samochodowy, który sam spowodował. Chłopak opowiada, że ukradł samochód ojcu i wjechał na chodnik, potrącił kobietę i uciekł z miejsca wypadku. Odcinek: 5 11:30 Doktor Martin Martin Elingham porzuca dobrze zapowiadającą się karierę chirurga i postanawia zostać lekarzem rodzinnym. Przeprowadza się z tętniącego życiem Londynu do spokojnego miasteczka Portwenn w Kornwalii. Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 12:30 Słoiki Ania Lenowska marzy o karierze modelki. Mimo urody i bardzo dobrych warunków nie może znaleźć dobrze płatnej pracy. Kiedy brakuje jej pieniędzy, zgadza się pracować w tajemniczym projekcie. Odcinek: 14 13:30 Małolaty Patrycja Nowak jest uczennicą renomowanego gimnazjum. Jest lubiana przez rówieśników i nauczycieli. Pewnego dnia ktoś zaczyna rozsyłać zdjęcia nagiej Patrycji. Odcinek: 47 14:30 Lizzie McGuire Lizzie McGuire jest uczennicą college'u. Razem z przyjaciółmi, Gordo i Mirandą, codziennie zmaga się ze szkolną rzeczywistością. Przeżywa problemy typowe dla nastolatek. Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 15:00 Lizzie McGuire Lizzie McGuire jest uczennicą college'u. Razem z przyjaciółmi, Gordo i Mirandą, codziennie zmaga się ze szkolną rzeczywistością. Przeżywa problemy typowe dla nastolatek. Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 15:30 Świat według Bundych Al dostaje od klientki dwa bilety na mecz koszykówki NBA. Jest ogromnie podekscytowany i zastanawia się, komu zaproponować drugi bilet. Ku jego niezadowoleniu na miejscu obok zasiada Peggy. Odcinek: 158 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Ferdek spotyka na korytarzu wracających z lekcji tańca towarzyskiego Paździochów. Kiedy po powrocie do domu zaczyna z nich żartować, Halina oświadcza mu, że ona również zapisała się na kurs tańca. Odcinek: 311 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Wychodząc z domu, Halina jest poirytowana lenistwem Ferdka. Kategorycznie nakazuje mu zrobić coś ze sobą. Na początek proponuje mu naprawienie kolebiącego się stolika. Odcinek: 312 17:00 Daleko od noszy Mija pierwsza rocznica otwarcia szpitala po remoncie. Większość lekarzy wraca z urlopu i dzieli się wrażeniami. Najwięcej do opowiedzenia ma doktor Kidler, który wybrał się z Marianną na Majorkę. Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 17:30 Daleko od noszy Personel szpitala rozpoczyna pod okiem doktora Kraśnika intensywny kurs samoańskiego. Tymczasem do Polski przyjeżdża reprezentacja piłkarska Dolnego Samoa, która potrzebuje tłumacza. Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 18:00 Doktor Martin Martin Elingham porzuca dobrze zapowiadającą się karierę chirurga i postanawia zostać lekarzem rodzinnym. Przeprowadza się z tętniącego życiem Londynu do spokojnego miasteczka Portwenn w Kornwalii. Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 19:00 Pielęgniarki Na oddział chirurgii trafia Michał, który wypadł z balkonu domku jednorodzinnego podczas wieczoru kawalerskiego. Narzeczona chłopaka jest przerażona. Martwi się, czy wróci on do zdrowia do ślubu. Odcinek: 169 20:00 Słoiki Ania Lenowska marzy o karierze modelki. Mimo urody i bardzo dobrych warunków nie może znaleźć dobrze płatnej pracy. Kiedy brakuje jej pieniędzy, zgadza się pracować w tajemniczym projekcie. Odcinek: 14 21:00 Fala zbrodni Syn "Szefowej" zostaje porwany. Sergiejska daje policjantce wybór - życie syna za umorzenie śledztwa i pozwolenie grupie na dokończenie operacji w Polsce. Zbliża się czas ostatecznych decyzji. Odcinek: 14 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Boczek ostrzega mieszkańców osiedla, że w niedługim czasie zostanie wyłączony dopływ wody i prądu. Mieszkańcy ignorują jego ostrzeżenia. Niebawem zostaje wyłączone również ogrzewanie. Odcinek: 508 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Halina znajduje w piwnicy starą lalkę. Twierdzi, że ozdabiała ona maskę samochodu, gdy wraz z Ferdkiem jechali do ślubu. Zabawka w tajemniczy sposób zaczyna niekorzystnie wpływać na psychikę Haliny. Odcinek: 509 23:00 Plebs Akcja serialu rozgrywa się w starożytnym Rzymie. Trzej młodzi mężczyźni z przedmieścia starają się ułożyć sobie życie w wielkim mieście. Pragną wywalczyć sobie wyższe miejsce w hierarchii społecznej. Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 23:30 Plebs Akcja serialu rozgrywa się w starożytnym Rzymie. Trzej młodzi mężczyźni z przedmieścia starają się ułożyć sobie życie w wielkim mieście. Pragną wywalczyć sobie wyższe miejsce w hierarchii społecznej. Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 24:00 Słoiki Krysia i Andrzej sprzedali mieszkanie w Kaliszu i zainwestowali w sklepik z warzywami i owocami w Warszawie. Interes prosperuje. Tymczasem Krysia zaczyna flirtować z dostawcą owoców. Odcinek: 47 1:00 Fala zbrodni Syn "Szefowej" zostaje porwany. Sergiejska daje policjantce wybór - życie syna za umorzenie śledztwa i pozwolenie grupie na dokończenie operacji w Polsce. Zbliża się czas ostatecznych decyzji. Odcinek: 14 2:00 To nie koniec świata! Ula wyprowadza się z domu i postanawia zamieszkać z Anką. Kazimierz radzi Darkowi, by zebrał się na odwagę i poprosił ukochaną o rękę. Kamila robi wszystko, by zdobyć Pawła; proponuje mu awans. Odcinek: 8 3:00 Awantura o kasę Teleturniej sprawdzający wiedzę ogólną, składający się z dwóch etapów. Rywalizujące drużyny muszą licytować pieniądze, dzięki którym zespoły będą mogły odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Odcinek: 99 4:00 Disco gramy Poranny program muzyczno-rozrywkowy. Nietuzinkowi prowadzący prezentują ciekawe wywiady z gwiazdami, ale też przeprowadzają przepełnione humorem rozmowy z widzami. 5:00 Disco gramy Poranny program muzyczno-rozrywkowy. Nietuzinkowi prowadzący prezentują ciekawe wywiady z gwiazdami, ale też przeprowadzają przepełnione humorem rozmowy z widzami. TV4 6:00 Niegrzeczny pies Program o najbardziej niesfornych zwierzętach domowych oraz o ich zabawnych i niewiarygodnych wyczynach. Odcinek: 2 | Powtórka 7:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki Myszka Miki i jej przyjaciele, używając różnych sztuczek, pomagają rozwiązywać zagadki. Odcinek: 21 7:30 Kacper i przyjaciele Perypetie duszka Kacperka, który szuka przyjaciół. W jego przygodach uczestniczą także myszka Herman, kot Makary, dobra czarownica Wendy, mała Audrey, żółw Tommy i zając Moe. Odcinek: 30 | HIT Dnia 8:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki Myszka Miki i jej przyjaciele, używając różnych sztuczek, pomagają rozwiązywać zagadki. Odcinek: 24 8:30 Kacper i przyjaciele Perypetie duszka Kacperka, który szuka przyjaciół. W jego przygodach uczestniczą także myszka Herman, kot Makary, dobra czarownica Wendy, mała Audrey, żółw Tommy i zając Moe. Odcinek: 33 9:00 Niegrzeczny pies Program o najbardziej niesfornych zwierzętach domowych oraz o ich zabawnych i niewiarygodnych wyczynach. Odcinek: 3 10:00 Twoja na zawsze Młody architekt ulega wypadkowi samolotowemu. Piękna Olvido znajduje rannego mężczyznę. Młodzi zakochują się w sobie, lecz na drodze do ich szczęścia staje wiele przeszkód. Odcinek: 112 | Powtórka 11:00 Detektywi w akcji Opowieść o pracownikach agencji detektywistycznej Septagon i prowadzonych przez nich sprawach. Detektywi niosą pomoc, wykorzystując wiedzę, inwencję, doświadczenie i najnowsze techniki śledcze. Odcinek: 43 | Powtórka 12:00 Detektywi w akcji Detektywi pomagają staruszce napadniętej przez złodzieja przebranego za wampira, a także właścicielowi galerii, który dowiaduje się, że jeden z obrazów na wystawie jest kopią. Odcinek: 132 13:00 Policjantki i policjanci Podczas odprawy Jaskowska ostrzega policjantów, że Wolański żyje i może być niebezpieczny. Zieliński opowiada Wysockiej o postępach własnego śledztwa. Odcinek: 290 | Powtórka 14:00 STOP Drogówka Program przedstawia, co dzieje się na polskich szlakach komunikacyjnych zarówno lądowych, jak i rzecznych. Kamera towarzyszy policyjnym patrolom w ich codziennej pracy. Odcinek: 23 15:00 Dom nie do poznania Eric Hebert na wieść o śmierci siostry porzucił dotychczasową pracę i przyjechał do Sandpoint w Idaho, by zaopiekować się jej dwiema córkami bliźniaczkami. Adoptował je i pragnie im stworzyć rodzinę. Odcinek: 13 16:00 Twoja na zawsze Młody architekt ulega wypadkowi samolotowemu. Piękna Olvido znajduje rannego mężczyznę. Młodzi zakochują się w sobie, lecz na drodze do ich szczęścia staje wiele przeszkód. Odcinek: 113 17:00 Hawaii 5.0 Zespół prowadzi dochodzenie w sprawie tajemniczej śmierci didżeja radiowego. Dowody wskazują byłego oficera nowojorskiej policji. Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 18:00 Detektywi w akcji Opowieść o pracownikach agencji detektywistycznej Septagon i prowadzonych przez nich sprawach. Detektywi niosą pomoc, wykorzystując wiedzę, inwencję, doświadczenie i najnowsze techniki śledcze. Odcinek: 44 19:00 Policjantki i policjanci Zapała przechodzi testy policyjne. Postanawia zadbać o kondycję. Morawska żali się koledze, że mama próbuje ją zeswatać z synem koleżanki. Odcinek: 291 20:00 Sprawiedliwi - wydział kryminalny Policjanci prowadzą śledztwo w sprawie dziewczyny, która po otrzymaniu SMS-a z wizerunkiem szubienicy próbowała się powiesić. Okazuje się, że nie jest to odosobniony przypadek. Odcinek: 96 21:00 SAGA: przekleństwo Cienia 23:10 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Przerażający, fascynujący i chwilami zabawny serial dokumentalny pokazujący śmierć ludzi, którzy umarli w wyjątkowy sposób. Odcinek: 3 23:40 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Przerażający, fascynujący i chwilami zabawny serial dokumentalny pokazujący śmierć ludzi, którzy umarli w wyjątkowy sposób. Odcinek: 4 0:05 Spadkobiercy Improwizowana parodia amerykańskich oper mydlanych, w której w głównych rolach można zobaczyć znanych artystów kabaretowych. W każdym odcinku występują goście specjalni spoza sceny kabaretowej. Odcinek: 57 1:10 Ostatnia kryjówka bin Ladena Podczas zamachu na Osamę bin Ladena komandosi z oddziału SEAL skonfiskowali mnóstwo twardych dysków, komputerów i dokumentów. W programie próba odpowiedzi na pytanie, jakie tajemnice kryje ten łup. 2:15 Graffiti Dziennikarze zapraszają do studia znane osobistości życia publicznego, polityków i naukowców. Z każdym z nich przeprowadzają rozmowę dotyczącą wydarzeń dnia, do której na gorąco dodają komentarz. 2:30 Tak czy nie 2:55 Disco Polo Life Program prezentuje utwory disco polo, wywiady z gwiazdami, najnowsze wiadomości oraz fragmenty z imprez muzycznych. Odcinek: 607 3:55 Polska 2017 5:30 Atleci Magazyn, w którym poruszane są i analizowane problemy polskiej oraz światowej lekkoatletyki. W programie między innymi ciekawe spotkania i wywiady z gwiazdami tej dyscypliny sportu. Stopklatka 6:00 Prywatna historia kina W kolejnych odcinkach goście programu - znane osoby, autorytety i gwiazdy, opowiadają o filmach, które odegrały w ich życiu szczególną rolę. Rozmowy prowadzi Beata Sadowska. Odcinek: 5 6:35 Na planie W programie informacje o procesie powstawania największych światowych produkcji. To fakty, ciekawostki i wywiady, które nie mogą umknąć fanom kina. 6:55 Mikołajek Przygody Mikołajka, który pokazuje, jak można ciekawie spędzać wolny czas bez komputera, grając w piłkę, gry planszowe, kapsle, kulki, zbierając znaczki lub bawiąc się w Indian, kowbojów i detektywów. Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 1 7:25 Złotopolscy Agata jest zakochana. Wiesiek prosi Marka Złotopolskiego, by przekonał syna, że związek z Weroniką nie ma przyszłości. Dionizy ma załagodzić konflikt między Kleczkowską a Józefem. Odcinek: 75 7:55 Wszystkie kobiety Mateusza Artysta, hulaka i wielbiciel kobiet Mateusz Kłos nawet po śmierci kontynuuje podboje miłosne. Porządkująca jego rzeczy wdowa Karolina znajduje dowody zdrad. Postanawia zerwać z dawnym życiem. 9:55 Niania Trwają przygotowania do ślubu. Frania, jak każda przyszła panna młoda, chce, żeby wszystko przebiegło idealnie. Postanawia wynająć specjalistę od organizacji uroczystości rodzinnych. Odcinek: 107 Sezon: 8 10:25 Niania Frania wybiera się z Jolką na spotkanie klasowe. Maks nie może jej towarzyszyć, ponieważ ma ważne sprawy do załatwienia. Kobieta cieszy się na myśl o spotkaniu z koleżankami ze szkolnych lat. Odcinek: 108 Sezon: 8 10:55 Niania Maks postanawia zawrzeć intercyzę przedmałżeńską. Frania czuje się urażona jego propozycją. Dochodzi do kolejnej poważnej kłótni. Adaś trafia do szpitala. Odcinek: 109 Sezon: 8 11:35 Katastrofy w przestworzach W tym wydaniu kulisy katastrofy samolotu Chalk's Ocean Airways, który runął do morza koło Miami. Odcinek: 66 12:40 Katastrofy w przestworzach W 1958 roku samolot British European Airways rozbił się po nieudanej próbie startu z lotniska w Monachium. Zginęły 23 osoby. Większość pasażerów stanowili piłkarze Manchesteru United. Odcinek: 77 13:35 Pułapki umysłu Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 14:00 Umrzesz ze śmiechu - wpadki i wypadki Program prezentuje dramatyczne upadki, szokujące pomyłki, kaskaderskie wyczyny, żenujące wpadki oraz zadziwiająco szczęśliwe zrządzenia losu. Odcinek: 49 14:30 Umrzesz ze śmiechu - wpadki i wypadki Program prezentuje dramatyczne upadki, szokujące pomyłki, kaskaderskie wyczyny, żenujące wpadki oraz zadziwiająco szczęśliwe zrządzenia losu. Odcinek: 50 15:00 Umrzesz ze śmiechu - wpadki i wypadki Program prezentuje dramatyczne upadki, szokujące pomyłki, kaskaderskie wyczyny, żenujące wpadki oraz zadziwiająco szczęśliwe zrządzenia losu. Odcinek: 51 15:30 Szpital nadziei Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 16:40 Niania Frania i Maks przygotowują się do ślubu. Skalski otrzymuje wiadomość o śmierci ojca. Frania stara się podtrzymać go na duchu. Wkrótce pojawiają się kolejne, równie zaskakujące wieści. Odcinek: 110 Sezon: 8 17:05 Niania W odwiedziny do Skalskich przyjeżdża Aleks, brat Maksa. Frania nie jest zachwycona jego wizytą, bo Aleks przypomina jej o błędzie, który o mały włos popełniłaby rok wcześniej. Odcinek: 111 Sezon: 8 17:40 Niania Do ślubu Frani i Maksa została już tylko doba. Przesądna Majówna przenosi się do mamy. Frania, Jolka i Teresa udają się poza Warszawę na poszukiwania seksownej bielizny. Odcinek: 112 Sezon: 8 18:05 Zaginiony świat W trakcie wycieczki po równinie Roxton zostaje ugryziony przez mężczyznę, który zaraża go wampirzą chorobą. W poszukiwaniu świeżej krwi Roxton atakuje Margueritę i Challengera. Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 1 19:05 Zaginiony świat Roxton, Malone i Marguerite spotykają grupę zagubionych w czasie druidów. Okazuje się, że Marguerite jest reinkarnacją jednej z kapłanek. Veronica odnajduje dziecko, które postanawia wychować. Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 1 20:00 Pogromcy duchów Trzech nowojorskich parapsychologów: Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz i Egon Spengler, po utracie funduszy na badania organizuje przedsiębiorstwo usługowe "Pogromcy duchów". | HIT Dnia 22:20 Czas surferów Dżoker postanawia zemścić się na Czarneckim, który wyrzucił go z pracy. Dowiaduje się, że Czarnecki ma dług u gangstera Klamy. Chce odegrać rolę pełnomocnika Klamy i wyciągnąć pieniądze. 23:55 W imię króla III - ostatnie zadanie Zawodowy zabójca Hazen Kaine postanawia przyjąć ostatnie zlecenie. Zostaje przeniesiony do czasów średniowiecznych. Tak zaczyna się przygoda w królestwie, którym rządzi zły król Tervon. 1:45 Daleko od okna Bezdzietne polskie małżeństwo ukrywa w czasie wojny Żydówkę, która zachodzi w ciążę z mężczyzną udzielającym jej schronienia. Jego żona odbiera matce dziewczynkę i nie pozwala jej się nią opiekować. 4:05 Niania Z powodu remontu domu Karoliny jej pies trafia na kilka dni do Skalskich. Zwierzę sprawia mnóstwo zamieszania: wszystko gryzie, zjada i załatwia potrzeby w różnych miejscach. Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 3 4:40 Złotopolscy Agata jest zakochana. Wiesiek prosi Marka Złotopolskiego, by przekonał syna, że związek z Weroniką nie ma przyszłości. Dionizy ma załagodzić konflikt między Kleczkowską a Józefem. Odcinek: 75 5:15 Poezja pornpunkowa Stars.TV 6:00 Best polish Największe hity z rodzimej sceny muzycznej. 7:00 Best polish Największe hity z rodzimej sceny muzycznej. 8:00 Best 00's Największe hity muzyczne, które powstały po roku 2000. 9:00 Best hits Zestawienie największych hitów, które niezmiennie cieszą się dużą popularnością w Polsce i na świecie. 10:00 Best 80's Lata 80-te to piękny czas dla muzyki zagranicznej i polskiej. Autorzy zapraszają na sentymentalną podróż w przeszłość. 11:00 Best 90's Wszystko co najlepsze z muzyki lat 90-tych. 12:00 Best ballads W programie najlepsze ballady wszech czasów. 13:00 Best hits Zestawienie największych hitów, które niezmiennie cieszą się dużą popularnością w Polsce i na świecie. 14:00 Best 80's Lata 80-te to piękny czas dla muzyki zagranicznej i polskiej. Autorzy zapraszają na sentymentalną podróż w przeszłość. 15:00 Best 90's Wszystko co najlepsze z muzyki lat 90-tych. 16:00 Best hits Zestawienie największych hitów, które niezmiennie cieszą się dużą popularnością w Polsce i na świecie. 17:00 Best 80's Lata 80-te to piękny czas dla muzyki zagranicznej i polskiej. Autorzy zapraszają na sentymentalną podróż w przeszłość. 18:00 Best 90's Wszystko co najlepsze z muzyki lat 90-tych. 19:00 Best hits Zestawienie największych hitów, które niezmiennie cieszą się dużą popularnością w Polsce i na świecie. 20:00 Best ballads W programie najlepsze ballady wszech czasów. 21:00 Best 80's Lata 80-te to piękny czas dla muzyki zagranicznej i polskiej. Autorzy zapraszają na sentymentalną podróż w przeszłość. 22:00 Best 90's Wszystko co najlepsze z muzyki lat 90-tych. 23:00 Best hits Zestawienie największych hitów, które niezmiennie cieszą się dużą popularnością w Polsce i na świecie. 24:00 Best polish Największe hity z rodzimej sceny muzycznej. 1:00 Best polish Największe hity z rodzimej sceny muzycznej. 2:00 Best polish Największe hity z rodzimej sceny muzycznej. 3:00 Best polish Największe hity z rodzimej sceny muzycznej. 4:00 Best polish Największe hity z rodzimej sceny muzycznej. 5:00 Best polish Największe hity z rodzimej sceny muzycznej. Power TV 6:00 Power karaoke 7:00 Muzyczny poranek! Program prezentuje przeboje, dzięki którym widzowie mogą naładować się pozytywną energią na cały dzień. 11:00 80's POWER 12:00 Power mix 14:00 90's POWER 15:00 Disco klasyka 16:00 Power mix 18:00 Extra klasyka Program zawiera największe przeboje lat 80. i 90. 20:00 100% Power 24:00 Moc na noc Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia Muzyczny motyw przewodni dnia. W każdym odcinku prezenter dedykuje jeden przebój jubilatom i solenizantom danego dnia. 6:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 7:00 Hit dnia Muzyczny motyw przewodni dnia. W każdym odcinku prezenter dedykuje jeden przebój jubilatom i solenizantom danego dnia. 7:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 8:00 Hit dnia Muzyczny motyw przewodni dnia. W każdym odcinku prezenter dedykuje jeden przebój jubilatom i solenizantom danego dnia. 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 Hit dnia Muzyczny motyw przewodni dnia. W każdym odcinku prezenter dedykuje jeden przebój jubilatom i solenizantom danego dnia. 9:15 Disco Studio 11:15 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia Muzyczny motyw przewodni dnia. W każdym odcinku prezenter dedykuje jeden przebój jubilatom i solenizantom danego dnia. 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia Muzyczny motyw przewodni dnia. W każdym odcinku prezenter dedykuje jeden przebój jubilatom i solenizantom danego dnia. 13:14 Przeboje na czasie Zbiór największych i najsłynniejszych utworów muzyki disco i dance. 14:00 Hit dnia Muzyczny motyw przewodni dnia. W każdym odcinku prezenter dedykuje jeden przebój jubilatom i solenizantom danego dnia. 14:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych 14:30 Przeboje na czasie Zbiór największych i najsłynniejszych utworów muzyki disco i dance. 15:00 Hit dnia Muzyczny motyw przewodni dnia. W każdym odcinku prezenter dedykuje jeden przebój jubilatom i solenizantom danego dnia. 15:05 Przeboje na czasie Zbiór największych i najsłynniejszych utworów muzyki disco i dance. 16:00 Hit dnia Muzyczny motyw przewodni dnia. W każdym odcinku prezenter dedykuje jeden przebój jubilatom i solenizantom danego dnia. 16:13 Przeboje na czasie Zbiór największych i najsłynniejszych utworów muzyki disco i dance. 17:00 Hit dnia Muzyczny motyw przewodni dnia. W każdym odcinku prezenter dedykuje jeden przebój jubilatom i solenizantom danego dnia. 17:15 Disco Studio | Premiera 19:15 Prognoza pogody Codzienny serwis informacyjny z prognozą pogody dla Polski, Europy i całego świata. 19:30 Szalone lata 90. W programie widzowie zobaczą teledyski disco polo i dance z lat 90. 20:00 Prognoza pogody Codzienny serwis informacyjny z prognozą pogody dla Polski, Europy i całego świata. 20:02 Disco Star Disco Star to najnowszy talent show, w którym uczestniczą młodzi wokaliści i zespoły tworzące muzykę disco polo i dance. 21:26 Dance w Polo TV 22:30 Prognoza pogody Codzienny serwis informacyjny z prognozą pogody dla Polski, Europy i całego świata. 22:32 Dance w Polo TV 23:00 Klejnot TV 24:00 Miłość w rytmie disco 0:30 Miłość w rytmie disco 1:00 Przeboje na czasie Zbiór największych i najsłynniejszych utworów muzyki disco i dance. 5:30 Przeboje na czasie Zbiór największych i najsłynniejszych utworów muzyki disco i dance. Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP ABC z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toruń z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV4 z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stopklatka z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Power TV z 2017 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stars.TV z 2017 Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2017 roku